


Art for One More Sunset

by Amberdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fanart, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Fanart for Technorat's Marvel Universe Big Bang. Story linkHERE!
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Art for One More Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/gifts).

Yup, I'm still in the Marvel camp at the moment! This art was done for Technorat's fascinating _what-if _AU, **One More Sunset**, written for the 2019 [](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/)marvel_bang.  
Story link [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314395)!!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49012156698/in/dateposted/)  
I only managed the one painting, but for a change, I was quite pleased with how it turned out.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49012685566/in/photostream/)

I wanted to try something a bit different with the angle, in part to reflect the fact this is an AU story, so things will feel a bit off kilter. So I tilted the view point and raised it a bit - not as much as I first intended. My reference for Loki's position was created using an iPad app called ArtPoseMe. I haven't quite got the hang of it yet LOL.

Anyway, here's some in progress stuff for those of you who like to see how I get from A to B.  
Using a watercolour block, I first drew Loki and the background in pencil  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49012157183/in/photostream/)  
Then went in with the watercolours, background first.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49012685986/in/photostream/)  
I was using screenshots from the wrecked Asgardian ship at the start of End Game mainly for the colour scheme but the wreckage in the drawing is really just made up.  
These are a couple of the poses I was referring to for Loki  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/BpJ7D2) & [](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/15TV79)  
As you can see, I didn't end up copying either...  
And yes, I know Loki doesn't look a great deal like Tom Hiddleston but heh. Hopefully he's still recognisable as Loki.


End file.
